The present invention relates to antenna apparatuses having ribbons. Furthermore, the present invention relates to ribbon bond antennas (RBAs).
At higher frequencies, e.g., in the millimeter wavelength range and higher, the radiation efficiency of planar antennas such as patch antennas, dipole antennas, monopole antennas, etc. suffers greatly from losses in connection with dielectrics used in the manufacturing of antennas. These include dielectric losses and surface wave losses.
Furthermore, the interconnection between the radio-frequency (RF) chip and an antenna on the interposer or on the circuit board causes signal integrity problems, which affects the system performance.
Therefore, possibilities to radiate signals with a high efficiency would be desirable.